Naruto Demon Runners
by BioVenom
Summary: Kiumi Uchiha a mysterious girl with a secret she doesn't know about her mother (Hinata Hyuuga) having a demon in her the five tails. The Five tails is one of the most powerful tailed beast with the power of evil and destruction. With her friends help Kiumi will learn how to control the five tails before the akaski finds out and get her.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is the first Naruto fan fiction story but it's has different people in it. Its base on the Naruto manga but this is a few years after Naruto Shippuden so heres some the new people in Naruto Demon Runners.

Kiumi Uchiha SasHina

Jin Uzumaki NaruSaku

Saaya Inuzuka Kibaino

Sachi Akumichi ChojTen

Teachers

Sakura Haruno

Kiba Inuzuka

Hinata Hyuuga

Naruto Uzumaki

Sorry that's all I couldn't think anymore names so let's start the fan fiction of Naruto Demon Runners

Chapter 1 The Chunnin exams  
Kiumi a mysterious girl who is the daughter of Hinata and Sasuke. She's been hated for pretty much her whole life she always wonder why but now she's ten years old and today was the day of the Chunin Exams for her the first time.

At her house

"Kiumi wake up it's the Chunin exams you don't want to miss it!" Hinata yelled.

When Kiumi got the glimps of the clock she knew she was late so she got out of her bed and got ready and ran to the Chunnin exams. When she got there she listen to Naruto about the matches in the chunnin exam until a boy with blonde hair and green eyes came up to Kiumi. "Hello wow is my dad great or what?" The boy said.

"That's your father! Man you are lucky!" Kiumi said in shock. Then the boy look at Kiumi,

"Hey I got one more question for you who are you I just moved to this school and I barely know anyone." The boy said. Then Kiumi starts to smile at the boy.

"My name is Kiumi Uchiha what's your name?" Kiumi questioned to the boy.

"Um my name is Jin Uzumaki nice to meet you Kiumi." Jin said.

Okay sorry this chapter is short this is my first time and I don't want to end it up sounding stupid so next chapter Girl on Girl Action.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Girl on Girl action

Kiumi and Jin standing by the arena and waiting for the first match to begin. "Well uh so do you know about the chunnin exams?" Jin questioned to Kiumi.

"How should I know this is my first time being here!" Kiumi said. Then Jin looked at Kiumi in a strange way.

"Well did you haft to answer it that way?" Jin said back at Kiumi.

"Well sorry it's just that I pretty much never talked to someone my age before everybody is always scared of me." Kiumi said.

"Why you seem nice how come their afraid of you?" Jin said. Then Kiumi looked down at her lap with her hands clutch to them.

"Rr! I don't know I never did anything wrong why do they keep running away from me?" Kiumi yelled.

"Kiumi calm down I'm sorry I said that just calm down!" Jin said in a worry. Then Kiumi released her grip and stared at Jin growling.

"How should you know you live a normal life with people smiling at you but me everybody stare down at me like I was a stray." Kiumi growled. But as soon as Jin was going to say something back the screen above the arena starts to shuffle names by random.

"Hey look the first match is to about to begin I wonder who's going first?" Jin said to Kiumi. Then Kiumi looked at the board.

"Who cares now I don't even want to be here anymore?" Kiumi said sadly to herself. Then Jin looked at Kiumi in the eye.

"*Kiumi*" Jin thought about Kiumi. Then the board suddenly stopped the two people were two girls named Saaya Inuzuka and Sachi Akumichi. Saaya was the first to show up with her white hair and a ponytail with marks on her cheeks. Then a skinny girl came to the arena with spirals on her cheeks and with brown hair.

"I still can't believe Sachi is skinny all of the Akumichi are fat it's a miracle." Kiumi said.

Down at the field

"Hello Sachi how are you, Chubby?" Saaya said with a smirk. Then Sachi grinned at Saaya.

"Hey look at me just because the Akumichi are all chubby doesn't mean I'm chubby to." Sachi said with an angry face.

"Oh whatever you are going to get your butt kicked by me anyway." Saaya said.

"Oh ya!" Sachi said. Then the battle began and Sachi charged at Saaya with anger. "Partial expansion jutsu!" Sachi yelled. Then her arm stretched into a huge fist.

"Ha you think that's going to work well you strongly mistaken!" Saaya yelled with a smile. Then Saaya bended down and said "All fours jutsu!" Then she gotten on both arms and legs and her nails rapidly grown and she suddenly disappeared and ended behind Sachi and lashed out her hand at Sachi and she hit the wall. "So giving up yet?" Saaya suggested.

"Oh now your getting it!" Sachi said. Then he charged at her again and said "Human boulder!" Then her body suddenly turned into a human ball. Saaya quickly made a move and quickly dodge the attack but Sachi was still chasing her. "Okay you want to play that game fine will play that game AKITA!" Saaya yelled. Then out of the clearing a huge dog with pointy ears and white fur came out and ran to Saaya. "Fang over fang!" Saaya yelled. Then the huge dog spin together with Saaya and turned into a huge spiral that was heading right at Sachi. As soon they collided it made a huge explosion sending both of them at the walls but Saaya and Akita was fine but Sachi was at the wall knocked out.

"The winner is Saaya Inuzuka!" Yelled the announcer. Then the audience clapped for Saaya.

"Wow that was awesome how did you think of it?" Jin said to Kiumi. But Kiumi was just sitting there with her legs crossed. "Kiumi come on don't be sad?" Jin said. But all she did was a whine and turned away from Jin. Then Kiumi noticed a man looking at her and gone at the stairs.

"Hey Jin did you see that?" Kiumi said to Jin.

"What is it?" Jin said to Kiumi.

"There was a guy looking at me I'm to check it out you stay here Jin!" Kiumi said to Jin. Then she ranned through the crowd of people and went up the stairs but there was nothing there anymore. "*Where did he go?*" Kiumi questioned to herself.

Cliff Hanger man what will happen next will she find out who was it or just ignore what happened and continued the chunnin exams.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I thought some other people for this Naruto fan fiction so here's they are

Temashik- Hayate Bakuhatsu

GaaTina- Natu Ozaki

That's all for now let's start

Chapter 3 Dark Matter

"Hey Kiumi where have you been you've missed the 2nd match?" Jin questioned to Kiumi. Then Kiumi looked back at her.

"Did you heard me I was chasing that guy who was other watching me!" Kiumi said angrily.

"Well it couldn't be that bad but look the 3rd match is about to begin oh man I can't wait!" Jin said. Then the screen started to shuffle the names and it stop the next match is Kiumi Uchiha and Natu Ozaki. Then Kiumi got out of her seat and went into the arena and a boy with red hair and red eyes with crimson red cloths.

"We'll look who came along it's the ms growls pants I can't wait to rip you apart!" Natu said violently.

"Wow even with your opposite attitude your still like your father talking about ripping me apart." Kiumi said. Then Natu crossed his arms and looked into Kiumi's eyes with his shaded eyes.

"Let the battle begin!" Announcer said.

Then Natu suddenly raised up a huge amounts of sand and thrown it all at Kiumi. "Kiumi watch out!" Jin said without caution. Then she started to run in high speed at the sand and jumped right on top of it and continued running on top of it.

"Ha! Wow you really think that move would still work people seen that everyday come on hit me with something else!" Kiumi demanded.

"Ok wolfie here's some more sand for you!" Natu yelled. Then more sand came and got Kiumi onto the wall. "Hr who's is in the dog house now!" Natu said.

"Ok this time you went too far now let me go!" Kiumi barked at Natu. Then Natu starts staring at Kiumi with a evil grin on his face.

"Well then I guess I'll bury you in sand!" Natu said with an insane look. Then large amounts of sand came out of the ground and starts burying Kiumi in sand. Then when she was completely surrounded by sand Natu starts walking away with a evil grin. But then the ground starts to shook. "What is this?" Natu said to himself. Then all of a sudden dark chakra starts to run out of the sand.

"Wait is that Kiumi?" Jin said to himself. Then the sand suddenly starts to fall to the ground and Kiumi stand there with her head down with the dark chakra around her. She looked up and her eyes whore purple with blood red color around her purple pupils.

"What are you?" Natu questioned. Then her hand raised up to Natu with the purple chakra around it and the chakra made a huge arm and hit Natu to the wall with the sand protecting him.

"Kiumi what's wrong with you please stop!" Jin yelled to Kiumi. But it was useless she didn't answered but instead the purple chakra ended up spreading around the field rapidly and the chakra formed five tails behind her. Then her hands grew black claws and her teeth sharpened to a point when blood starts dripping out of her mouth. Jin was in shock when he finally could tell what was happening so he jumped down to the field to try to stop Kiumi but instead Kiumi wacked Jin with her tail.

In Kiumi's mind

"Uh my head wait where am I why is it so dark and cold?" Kiumi said. Then she starts walking forward until she sawn a statue of a wolf right in front of her. "What is this a statue of a five tailed wolf that's really cool." Kiumi said. Then she walked right past the statue and went into a huge cage and sawn a huge black wolf standing in front of her growling.

"**What are you doing here if you don't get out of my cage now I will turn you into lunch"** The wolf growled at Kiumi. Then Kiumi panicked and ran out of the cage and ask the wolf a question.

"Who are you and what is this place?" Kiumi said. Then the wolf starts to stretch his claws through the cage.

"**Rr! This is your mind and I am the wolf known as Gobi now I'm warning you to get out of here now or else!"** Gobi barked at Kiumi. Then a huge howl came out of Gobi and thrown Kiumi out of her mind and she ended up waking up in the hospital. "What the hell was that about really Gobi but that doesn't make sense how did…" Kiumi said. Then she remembered the face of the people who is afraid of her and wish she was dead. "So that's why they hate me its from this obnoxious wolf inside me RR! WHY WOULD THEY HIDE A SECRET LIKE THAT AWAY FROM ME I DIDN'T EVEN NEAD THIS WOLF IN ME WHY WOULD THEY!" Kiumi barked. Then Kiumi punch the table by her bed nearly breaking it. "Why! Do they do this to me wait did my family know about this?" Kiumi said. Then she jumped out of her bed and took her cloths and running out of the door avoiding the nurses and people until she got to her house. "MOM DAD WHERE ARE YOU?" Kiumi said in an angry voice. Then Sasuke and Hinata came down the stairs wanting to know what was wrong.

"What's wrong sweaty?" Hinata asked. Then she looked at her mother with an angry face.

"WHY DID I JUST SAWN GOBI IN MY MIND WHERE DID HE COME FROM?" Kiumi barked aggressively.

"Oh no she found out Hinata you haft to tell her!" Sasuke subjected.

"I guess now that she knows Kiumi sit down." Hinata said. Then she sat down looking at her mother.

Okay what would happen next will Kiumi handle Hinata's story or starts going on a rampage.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so now I got over 19 views and 6 visitors so I'm going to spice this story up a bit.

Chapter 4 Gobi of the five tails

"Ok here's the story when I was young I had this Gobi in me too I always had successful missions because of the help of the wolf." Hinata said to Kiumi. Then she looked back at Hinata.

"Then why does it seem so angry?" Kiumi said back to Hinata.

"Well it happened because of the Nine tailed fox a few years ago." Hinata said. "It latterly devastated the whole village and we couldn't stop him." Hinata said.

"That's awful I can't believe it so he's still angry about it because of a stupid loss he needs to get over it for crying out loud!" Kiumi yelled to Hinata.

"Kiumi calm down your acting like the wolf just stop it!" Sasuke said. Then Kiumi got up and started running out of the door.

"Oh no she's going to get hurt Sasuke you got to get her!" Hinata said. Then Sasuke mark on his neck starts to spread all over his body until his wings shown and he flew up over Kiumi trying to catch up.

"Father get away from me now!" Kiumi yelled. Then she suddenly went really fast and Sasuke was left behind.

"Kiumi!" Sasuke yelled. Then he zoomed past Kiumi and was in front of her. "Kiumi stop now!" Sasuke said to Kiumi. Then Kiumi charge into Sasuke's arms.

"What am I?" Kiumi whined to her father. Then Sasuke looked down at Kiumi.

"You're our daughter and nothing more you are not a monster so get that out of your mind and come back home." Sasuke said to Kiumi. Then Kiumi looked up at her father.

"Thanks father." She answers to her father. Then his mark starts to glow and Sasuke was back to normal and walked Kiumi back home.

"Kiumi are you alright thank you Sasuke." Hinata said. Then Sasuke put his arm over his mark.

"Dad are you alright?" Kiumi ask his father.

"I'm fine I'm just a bit cramped." Sasuke said. Then they all laughed.

"Man you are getting older everyday father." Kiumi said. Then Sasuke looked at Kiumi with a mad grin.

"I am not old I'm just sure that's all." Sasuke said to Kiumi.

"Well it's getting late we should go to bed for the night now." Hinata said to both of them.

"Okay mom." Kiumi said. But before she headed to the house Sasuke grabbed her on the shoulder.

"Don't let that stinky wolf boss you around okay!" Sasuke said.

"Okay father." Kiumi said. Then she headed to her room to sleep.

In her room

While she was asleep she suddenly felt cold and she was shivering holding on to the blankets as close as she can. Suddenly she saw images in her mind of the five tails in his cage with his raiser sharp teeth and raiser like claws with an evil grin. She hold on to her sheets from the terrifying images until she was in her mind and saw the wolf again. "Why are you so angry about that stupid battle I don't get it why are you?" Kiumi questioned to the wolf.

"**You don't understand child after that fight Hinata never ask me for help anymore and I was so angry at her now do you understand child I was locked in this cage for years without using any of my chakra!" **Gobi said to Kiumi.

"So what you want to take over my body whenever you want!" Kiumi barked at Gobi.

"**Hr hr! You read my mind!" **Gobi said.

"Why would you why don't I use your power!" Kiumi yelled at Gobi.

"**Ha ha you wouldn't handle the power it's too much for you to handle."** The Gobi said.

"I don't care I'm not letting you control my body!" Kiumi said to Gobi.

Then suddenly Kiumi woke up in her room with an headache.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about that unexpected ending last chapter but I hope you like this one

Chapter 5 Gobi Sword

Somewhere far away from Kiumi

"So did you got the update on Kiumi?"Said akaski one

"Yes it seems the demon in her is starting to take control of her." akaski two said.

"Yes soon we will be able to control her power and take over this world with the power of the wolf." Akaski one said.

Back at Kiumi's house

Kiumi got on her stuff and left out her home and Jin came to tell her something. "Kiumi are you all right you went crazy yesterday are you all right?" Jin asked. Then Kiumi looked at Jin.

"It it was nothing it just that I…." Kiumi said.

"That you won!" Jin said interrupting Kiumi. Then Kiumi looked in shock.

"Wait what I won I thought I was disqualified." Kiumi said to Jin. Then Jin looked in a confused look.

"Do you remember you went on a rampage and destroyed the arena and knocked out Natu in the process and then you collapse?" Jin said. Then Kiumi took a few steps back in shock.

"What I destroyed the arena but how?" Kiumi wondered.

"Well you were buried in sand and all of a sudden purple chakra came streaming out and the purple chakra spreaded everywhere and the chakra shaped five tails on the back of you do you remember any of that?" Jin questioned. Then Kiumi looked down at her hands.

"No I don't remember any of that it wasn't me that did that." Kiumi said to herself. Then Jin look at her in the eyes.

"What do you mean wasn't you?" Jin said.

"I will tell you later I still need to get some new weapon's okay just saying." Kiumi said.

"Okay I'll come with you, you know I should get some supplies too for the second exam." Jin said.

"Okay I don't mind if you come." Kiumi said. So both of them went into the market to get some supplies until Kiumi suddenly stopped and sawn a big raiser sharp sword with a wolf head on it labeling The Gobi Sword.

"Kiumi are you all right?" Jin questioned. Kiumi didn't paid attention to him at all she was staring at the sword and the designs on it. "What's that a Gobi sword wow that is so cool you should have it this sword is perfect for you." Jin said to Kiumi.

"Hu what Jin, oh sorry it's just that this sword reminds me of something." Kiumi said. Then Kiumi looked at the man selling the sword. "Hey how much is this sword?" Kiumi questioned to the man.

"Oh this it's over 5000 yen little lady." The man said.

"What 5000 yen that's ridicules how can we afford that much?" Jin said.

"Oh well I guess you won't get the sword." The man said. Then when the man was about to turn Kiumi forcefully grabbed his shirt collar.

"You give me that sword for 10 yen or else!" Kiumi said to the man. Then the man looked at Kiumi with a funny look.

"Ten yen your funny this sword is unique why would I sell it for ten yen?" The man said. Then Jin looked in a worry.

"Kiumi calm down it's just a sword!" Jin said to Kiumi. Then her eyes flashed purple at the man.

"You better to spare your life." Kiumi snarled at the man. Then the man looked at her with fright.

"Ok okay ten yen here here's the sword just don't hurt me." The man begged at Kiumi. Then Kiumi gave the man ten yen and suddenly felt cold.

"What the what did I just do?" Kiumi questioned to Jin. Then Jin looked at her with a frightened look and said. "You went bonkers and forced him that sword!"

"What but I wasn't going to do that I was just going to walk away nicely I really don't know what's going on with me today?"Kiumi said.

"Well whatever I'm going to get some weapon's on my own so come on!" Jin said. While they were in the market Jin founded a huge Fuhma Shuriken and they both found some smoke bombs and paper bombs and kunies and headed their way to the 2nd chunnin exams.

So how do you all think this chapter sounds stupid to me but ya wait for the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay before this chapter Im going to tell you something did people already thought of the name Jin Uzumaki or are you a fan this really makes me mad if you people already thought of it. Now let's start the fiction.

Chapter 6 the Forest of Death

Jin and Kiumi ran to the next exam that was by a gate to the forest. "Wait are we to early?" Jin said. Then Kiumi looked at the sign on the gate.

"I think so." Kiumi said.

"Well I guess will wait I mean what else could we do?" Jin said. Then Kiumi's stomach starts to growl.

"Well we could get ramin." Kiumi said.

"Okay I could eat some ramin." Jin said to Kiumi. Then they both went to the ramin shop and ordered some ramin until a boy came up to them and ordered ramin with them. "Hey who are you?" Jin asked the boy. Then the boy gave a blank stare at Jin.

"Well if you want to know my name is Hayate Bakuhatsu and who are you two?" Hayate said to Jin. Then Kiumi looked at Hayate.

"My name is Kiumi Uchiha and this is Jin Uzumaki nice to meet you Hayate." Kiumi told to Hayate. Then Hayate looked at Kiumi in a strange way.

"Wait a Uchiha man that's awesome I never saw a Uchiha before nice to meet you to." Hayate said.

"A fan Kiumi you actually have a fan I thought everybody was afraid of you?" Jin said to Kiumi.

"Me too hey are you going to the chunnin exams to?" Kiumi said to Hayate. Then Hayate look at Kiumi with shock.

"How'd you know?" Hayate questioned Kiumi.

"I'm in the chunnin exams to with Jin." Kiumi said.

"That's awesome wait I think it's starting now are you coming?" Hayate questioned to both of them.

"Wait it is man we should have stayed come on Jin!" Kiumi said to Jin.

"Come in." Jin answered. Then all three (Kiumi, Jin, and Hayate) went by the gate again but this time a lot of people whore there with Kiba Inuzukza and with his dog Akamaru.

"Hey look its Kiba and Akamaru man they never get old." Hayate said. Then Kiumi looked at Akamaru and the big white dog starts to growl at her.

"Akamaru what's wrong?" Kiba ask. Then the white dog starts to run and tackled Kiumi to the ground with the dog barking mad at her.

"Get off of me!" Kiumi barked back at the dog. Then Kiba raced to Kiumi trying to calm Akamaru down.

"Akamaru calm down what's wrong with you?" Kiba yelled at Akamaru. Then when Akamaru finally calmed down he hid behind Kiba whining and Kiumi got up.

"Thanks Kiba thanks a…" Kiumi trying to answer but was interrupted.

"What's with you why is Akamaru so scared of you?" Kiba said. Then he sniffed Kiumi and suddenly he knew why.

"You… you have Gobi!" Kiba said suddenly. Then everything went quiet.

"How did you know?" Kiumi said.

"Well our family is always around dogs and I have a keen sense of smell ." Kiba answered. "Okay everyone where about to start the next exam the forest of death and you will choose your teammates by your own this year so start choosing the teams will have three people so start and go into the forest and find a scroll and come back here now go!"

Okay so that's all for this chapter the next chapter is going to be tricky to edit but I'll try my best.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the chapter you were waiting for

Chapter 7 Gobi and the sword

"Okay so it will be the three of us right?" Kiumi said. Then Jin and Hayate looked at each other.

"Well I guess I mean who else is going to be on our team we all met in that ramin shop so we pretty much already have a team right Hayate?" Jin questioned. Then Hayate gave Jin a weird look and nodded.

"It makes sense so let's start!" Hayate said. Then all three went into the forest starting to find a scroll until Hayate noticed the sword Kiumi had.

"Kiumi where'd you get that sword?" Hayate said. Then Kiumi turned to Hayate.

"I bought it in the market why?" Kiumi asked Hayate.

"Well it looks like I saw it before." Hayate said. Then Jin looked by them wanting to know what they were talking about.

"Hey whats up with you two?" Jin asked both of them. Then Hayate looked at Jin and pointed at the sword.

"Where did he got that sword?" Hayate said.

"The market she kind a gone crazy with the sword and almost killed the owner of the sword." Jin said. Then Kiumi looked up with a nasty face.

"I did not!" Kiumi said. Then Hayate finally remembered why the sword look familiar.

Flash back

Five years ago Hayate went down the stairs and sawn his father (Shikamaru) polishing the sword.

"Hey dad what kind of sword is that I never seen a sword like that before?" Hayate questioned his father.

"Oh this it's the Gobi sword legends says it only the holder of the Gobi can use it." Shikamaru said to Hayate.

"What's the Gobi?" Hayate questioned. Then Shikamaru stopped polishing the sword.

"Well it's a bijuu that looks like a wolf with five tails each tail have its own element fire, water, earth, wind, and ice its chakra of this is dark thou I know its confusing but it is this bijuu is one of the most dangerous bijuu." Shikamaru said.

Flash back ends

"Hayate watch out!" Kiumi said. Then when he look in front of himself he hit a tree. "Are you alright?" Then he got up.

"Uh sorry I had a flashback I finally remembered why that sword looks familiar to me." Hayate said.

"Well what is it?" Jin said.

"Um my father used to had that sword he said only a Gobi holder or the actual Gobi can use it." Hayate answered.

"That's makes sense I do have the Gobi and that makes sense on why I went crazy on the poor man for the sword." Kiumi said.

"Well I guess." Jin said. Then Jin spotted a scroll. "Hey look a scroll!" Then he starts running to it and grabbed it.

"Nice job Jin!" Hayate said. Then Jin smiled at Hayate.

"Thank you!" Jin said. Then Kiumi spotted three people behind them.

"Uh guys we are not alone." Kiumi said.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay its been a while but Im back from being sick (which sucks) so here's chapter 8 on Naruto Demon Runners

Before we start

Heres the three new names for this series and this chapter

Amaya (Orochimarus Daughter)

Daiki (son of Sora)

Kioshi (son of Sai)

Sorry about no last names I couldn't figure them out so let's start the fanfic

Chapter 8 Kiumi and her unique abilities

The three had unique clothing one had red eyes and black with a pitch black monk robe with clouds with a hoody over his head. The second had black eyes and unique white hair with blood red markings on his skin wearing a black robe with red clouds. Then there's the last she had green snake like eyes with black hair and pale skin wearing a black and red clouded robe.

"Who are you guys?" Hayate said suddenly. Then one of them put down there hoody.

"I am Daiki and these two are Kioshi and Amaya we are working for the akaski and we are after her!" Said Daiki pointing at Kiumi.

"What why me?" Kiumi said back to them. Then Amaya starts to laugh.

"Oh you don't know we send one of our people to watch your battle do you remember?" Amaya said. Then Kiumi suddenly remembered the man that was watching her in the first exam.

"So that was one of you guys?" Jin said.

"Well yes we seen how you lost control and devastated the arena now how bout it show us that power!" Amaya said. Then a bunch of snakes came out of her mouth and suddenly was heading right at them. Then Jin jump up and used shadow clone jutsu with rasengan and charged at the snakes.

"Rassengan" they all said and a huge explosion from the collision sends Jin backwards.

"Jin!" Kiumi yelled. Then Kiumi rushed to Jin seeing if he was okay. But before she could get to him a giant black and white tiger went in front of her.

"Hr well I guess you didn't met my artistic work well here is one of them!" Kioshi said. Then the tiger starts charging at Kiumi until the tiger suddenly stopped. "What is this?" Kioshi said until he looked up.

"Shadow possession complete, are you alright Kiumi?" Hayate said.

"Ya thanks Hayate." Kiumi said until she finally got to Jin.

"Ok you deserve this from trying to hurt a Uchiha!" Hayate said. Then he point out his hand and said. "Shadow constriction!" Then the tiger's body suddenly tightened until it busted and ink splattered everywhere.

Back at Kiumi and Jin

"Jin are you alright?" Kiumi said. But there was no answer. "Jin!" Kiumi screamed at Jin to wake up but he didn't.

"Ha I guess your friend is dead then what a loser." Daiki said. Then suddenly dark chakra formed around Kiumi and the five tails formed behind her and weird markings appeared on her. "Oh no this is not good we should have grabbed her before this would happen." Daiki said to himself. Then a spiral of gas like dark chakra spreads around Kiumi. Then Kiumi turned and her eyes were like before blood red with purple wolf puples.

In her mind

"You stop now you are not controlling me I won't let it!" Kiumi barked at the wolf. Then Gobi starts to laugh.

"**You make me laugh do you know that you could never control me even if you did you couldn't handle my power!" **Gobi said. Then Kiumi laid her knees to the ground holding her head.

"No I won't give up I will control you!" Kiumi barked. Then she lift up her head and her eyes showed her veins around them and was red with markings.

"**What how that's impossible half biakugan and half shawingan that's impossible!" **Gobi said in shock.

Outside her mind

"Kiumi stop!" Hayate yelled. Then the dark chakra suddenly disappeared and Kiumi collapses on the ground.

"I guess we will take her now!" Amaya said. Then a bunch of shadows appeared and trapped them in their place.

"No you won't!" Hayate said.

Yep this episode sounds stupid but its what I got so I hope you like it and maybe sends reviews on this series to like spice it up because Im almost out of ideas so please help me and goodbye.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Naruto Demon Runners fans I'm back with this series sorry I was way too busy on the other anime Naruto fanfictions like Within the shadows and Naruto Satsuriku so for to repay you this will be a really long chapter. So let's start this chapter!

Chapter 9: Finally Knows

"Let us go!" Amaya yelled to Hayate. Hayate was just staring at the group of akaski and went closer to them. While by the tree where both Kiumi and Jin laid Jin starts to wake up and look's at Kiumi. He had no idea what had happened to Kiumi but then he noticed Hayate talking to the group of people. Back at Hayate and the group he was still talking to them.

"So who sent you and why do you want Kiumi for?" Hayate yells with frustration. They all stare and Amaya was smirking at Hayate. He was not happy on what he was hearing out of Amaya's mouth so he starts grabbing her pale skinned face and starts to grind his teeth. "Ok now tell me this once snake face who sent you and why do you want Kiumi for?" Hayate said forcefully at her. Amaya thou was still smirking at him and looking into Hayate's eyes with her snake like eyes.

"Well if you want to know we were send by…." Amaya said suddenly. Then out of the a distance a black figure appeared and a blind flash suddenly appeared making Hayate and the others unable to see and when their vision starts to clear the group was gone.

"What where'd they go Hayate?" Jin said suddenly. While Hayate tries to think on what just happened Kiumi finally wakes up too. "Kiumi, are you, okay?" Jin said holding her head. She still couldn't see well so she didn't answer. Jin knew she was knotted out by something so he starts shake her head. "Kiumi come on snap out of it!" Hayate knew something was wrong so he rushed toward Jin and Kiumi. When she finally could see she hold her head and slowly got up and the first thing she see is Jin being glad she's okay. "Kiumi you finally got up how are you feeling?" The first thing she does when she got her balance was holding her arm in pain everyone was wondering why her arm she didn't hurt it.

"My arm….it hurts!" She said forcefully out of her. Hayate was wondering what's wrong so he got up and walked up to Kiumi and rolled up her sleeve revealing a weird mark it had five strokes that looks like tails around and a swirl in the middle and between each tail had an element mark. Everyone was in shock from what they were seeing even Kiumi. "Where did that come from that wasn't there before?" Kiumi said with a scared voice.

"Wait that thing I saw before." Hayate thought in his mind. Then he starts remembering the purple red eyes and the tails. "Kiumi I think this is the seal of the Gobi this is the sign the seal is being loose so that's why it shows on your arm." Hayate said to Kiumi. Kiumi was scared of the thought of a seal that kept the wolf she feared being loosened. "Kiumi you need to keep control of this wolf okay." Hayate said in worry. She starts to have chills down her spine on the image of the wolf but then she remembered what the wolf said.

"Hayate while that time being controlled by the wolf like you said, I well the wolf said something about my eyes he said I was using sharingan with byakugan and I think it made me had control of the wolf." Kiumi said. Jin was surprised on what she said he had no idea she had that ability. Hayate thou were in shock at what she said and starts shedding tears. "What's wrong was it what I said." He wiped the tears and looked at Kiumi with a smile.

"It's not what you said I'm really happy I'm mean you could be the first ever byakugan and sharingan user ever." Hayate said with a smile. Kiumi starts to smile back and Jin was just looking at both of them.

"Well you shouldn't be so surprised my mom is Hinata Hyuuga a byakugan user and my dad is Sasuke Uchiha so don't be too surprised." Kiumi said. After she had said that to Hayate he was in shock on what Kiumi said about her dad being Sasuke Uchiha.

"But that doesn't make sense if you had Sasuke as your father then you have the…" Hayate said surprisly. She had no idea what he was talking about having what was there something that her dad didn't told her.

"Having what?" Kiumi said with a confused face. Then Hayate turned his head and looked at Jin.

"Never mind what I said it's getting late we should make shelter." Hayate warned Jin and Kiumi. So later that afternoon they made shelters and Kiumi made the fire. "One problem guys!" Hayate said worriedly.

"What is it then?" Jin said. Hayate looked at Jin with a serious face and his stomach starts to grumble. "Oh that but we don't have food." Jin said. Then a deer starts running by them and Jin had an idea. "Guys do you have the same idea?" Jin said.

"Your serious hows in the world are we going to hunt a deer were not wolves?" Kiumi growls at Jin. Then he smirks and looks at Kiumi.

"Well one of us is." Jin said to Kiumi. She gulped at what he had just said and had a bad feeling at what he just said to her.

"Um no I'm not my demon is not me and if you want to get me to the crazy thing again I wouldn't agree with it." She said. Then he smirks again.

"No I was joking I mean we could use Hayate's shadow possession jutsu to trap it and you can use your Gobi sword to kill it." Jin said in a dark tone. They were nervous at what he said and had to agree on it because there was nothing else to do except eating berries that could be poisonous. "Okay so let's go!" Jin said. So they all went deep in the woods looking for a deer until Kiumi saw one past her.

"Hayate, shadow, now!" Kiumi said pointing at the running deer. When Hayate sawn where she was pointing he shot his shadow at the running deer then moments later he caught on to his shadow. "Okay now it's my turn." She holds up her sword and chakra went through it and she stabs the deer and killing it in an instant. "There we go now we need to take the leg and take it back and cook it." Kiumi said to everyone. So they cut of the upper left leg of the deer and took it back to their fire.

"Now this is a good meal what do you think Kiumi?" Jin said. When he looked at Kiumi she had mostly ate all of it and the blood was one her face. "Um….Kiumi you got a little…" Jin said to Kiumi.

"Yes I know what I got on my face." Kiumi said wiping her arm across her face. After the night breaks them starts to get ready to go to bed but Kiumi wasn't tired she decides to sit out of the shelter and looks at the full moon. While she was staring at the sky Jin came out of the shelter and sat by Kiumi on the ground looking up. "Why are you still up?" Kiumi said.

"Wasn't tired why you aren't?" Jin said. Then Kiumi points at the moon and stares at it with her blue and white eyes.

"Well I don't usually sleep at night not on full moons at that time I set outside and stare at it a few years ago my mom used to do the same with me every time talking about how beautiful is the moon is to her." Kiumi said to Jin. Jin starts staring at Kiumi.

"Hey Kiumi."

"What?"

"Does this look familiar a Uchiha and a Uzumaki being friends what does that reminds you of?"

"Naruto and Sasuke ya he talks about him sometimes to me like how he risked his own life to save him with the battle with Haku right."

"I remember that wait your dad talks about that to you?"

"Yep your dad is awesome like the…." Then she suddenly stopped and looked at Jin. "Um Jin?"

"What?"

"He said how he saved him was using the Kyuubi." Jin starts to grind his teeth. "Jin are you what I'm thinking this means you have.."

"Kyuubi yes I didn't want to tell you I wanted to wait until you get to handle me more."

"But I already do."

"You do?"

"Yes it been since I ever met you."

"Wow thanks Kiumi."

"No problem."

That's the end for that chapter I hope you like it


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto Demon Runners

Very long so sit down put some music on and start the fanfic

Chapter 10: Day 2 and 3 of the Exam

Its breaking dawn and Kiumi woke up from the morning light and saw that Jin was sleeping by her. "Oh Jin you must be shivering from sleeping out here without a blanket." Kiumi thought. So she got up and waits for them to wake up. When one finally got up he was exhausted but Kiumi wasn't.

"Hey Kiumi how long were you up?" Hayate said getting out of his shelter.

"I woke up a few minutes ago but I guess Jin is still asleep what should we do?" Kiumi asked Hayate. Then he looks up at Kiumi and gave a tired stare.

"Yawn! Why don't we just poke him with a stick until he wakes up?" Hayate answered. But Kiumi nodded her head and bend down and shoved him on his side until he wakes up. "Or we could do that." Hayate said to himself.

"Hey I was asleep what are you doing?" Jin said with a hasty tone.

"Uh what do you think?" Kiumi said. Jin knew what she was talking about so he got up and got the scroll. "Okay now we need to get water." Kiumi said. Then Hayate had a bad feeling.

"Oh man that's going to be tough where are we going to get water."Hayate said. Without hesitation a group of people rushed from the trees by them. "Hey did you saw that?" Hayate said with startle.

"Yes we did it looks like those people we seen earlier." Jin said. Kiumi starts clenching her hands into fists and grind her teeth.

"Yep and that guy Natu who covered me in his sand." Kiumi said with an angry voice. Then without warning she starts running in high speed to the other team leaving Jin and Hayate behind. So they start to chase Kiumi.

"Kiumi stop Kiumi!" Jin said. He was scared because of Gobi taking over her body again so he starts boosting up to Kiumi leaving Hayate behind.

"Jin wait for me!" Hayate said trying to catch up. But it was no use there was no way to catch up with them now. "Darn it! How did Jin went that fast?" Hayate thought to himself. Back at Jin and Kiumi Jin was right behind her tail catching up.

"Kiumi stop don't let your anger consume you Kiumi!" Jin yelled. Kiumi starts to listen to him and calms down and slows down. "There is that better now please stop with this you need to stop letting your anger go now come back with us!" Jin said making Kiumi stop. When he finally got up to Kiumi he grabs onto her. "Kiumi, I need to tell you something, I know your pain, the pain your feeling now, its, what keep you from everyone else the reason you been lonely, when I was at my other school, everyone was scared of me, but when I got to this school you were there, you knew my pain, of having a demon inside you." Kiumi starts to grab tighter onto Jin and sheds tears. "Now come on lets go back." So they both start walking back but couldn't find Hayate. "Hayate HAYATE WHERE ARE YOU?" Jin yelled. Then he suddenly hears his voice.

"Hey other here I found water!" Hayate yells at them. They were so happy on hearing that so they rushed at the echoed voice of Hayate directions. When they finally found him he was by a huge lake. "You haft to try this water it tastes so fresh and clean." He says to them. So they bend down and got a sip of the lake.

"Oh my, this is fresh but it's a lake how is it this clean of water?" Kiumi questioned. But they didn't care they were too busy enjoying the fresh water. "Well I guess I'll keep drinking." But before they knew the water turned into green slob of old water.

"Yuck what the hell what happened to the water!?" Hayate yelled. Then behind them was three people and one used sharingan. When Kiumi turned her head and saw the guys she was so surprised she felled into the green slob of old water. "Kiumi what's wrong why did you just flipped into the water like that?" Then she starts to point and it was a team that was in the Exam.

"Ha it looks like you felt for our trap!" The one with the sharingan said. Then the sharingan guy spotted the scroll. "Hr well I guess we will take this." But when he was reaching to get it a shadow suddenly attached to it. "Let go of it!" He yells. Then he starts to smirk. "Oh wait I forgot you know that water you drink right well it's filled with liquids that will stop your chakra from working for five minutes." He suddenly said. Suddenly the chakra from Hayate's shadow suddenly starts to stop and it separates him from the scroll. "Ok guys lets go." He says smirking back. But as soon as he leaves he felt something was touching his leg so he looked and his heart was pounding from what he saw it was a huge arm of red chakra grabbing his leg. And he looks who was using it and it was the Jin with red eyes.

"Let that go!" He ordered at them. Kiumi thou was surprised at what she was looking at, Jin could control Kyuubi. "Now let that go or I'll break your leg." Jin snarled then the arm starts to tighten. The man starts to grab his leg trying to move the arm but it was useless so he had to do it. He tossed the scroll back to them and they went.

"Jin what was that!?" Hayate said. Then Jin starts to stare at Kiumi and looked down. "Come on tell me?" He begged. So Jin turns around and rolls up his shirt to reveal a huge seal mark. Hayate starts to back away. "You your one too like her." Hayate said in shock. Jin rolls back his shirt and stepped closer to Hayate.

"Hayate, I, didn't wanted, to tell you, I thought…" Jin tried to finish. Then he stepped closer to Jin and looked at him.

"Jin I would never be scared of you just because of what you have inside you like Kiumi I never was scared of her." Hayate said to Jin smiling.

"Hey Jin I got a question how do you control the Kyuubi it's like have immense power and destruction how?" Kiumi said. Then Jin nodded his head.

"If you want to know I don't actually know I use its power a few times when necessary but I don't know." Jin said with a sorry face for Kiumi. "Man I'm sorry Kiumi I just don't know how I do it I just use it so why don't you try and just use it a few times try and get control on it and you may handle it." She starts having chills down her spine and shakes it out.

"The problem is how am I going to get control over a huge wolf with five tails with fire water earth lightning and dark energies that's impossible for me!" She growls at Jin. Shivering from fear Jin took a few steps back at how she said it she had a weird growling sound coming out of her and he didn't knew what to do with her he need to calm her down. "You know how hard it is to keep it in, do you know the pain, the suffering?" She snarls at Jin. "Grrr! No you don't, you know how to keep it in, I don't!" She growls again. From hearing what Kiumi was saying he felt her pain it wasn't as similar to his after all it was more of a darker story to it he held his chest from thinking about it the whole time. Then when he looked into her eye that's when he saw something in her. He suddenly saw images in his mind of the wolf and the powers it has.

"Kiumi I didn't knew you had a power like this one." Jin said blankly. Then she suddenly stopped and looks at Jin.

"You do?" Kiumi said to Jin.

"Yes being with that wolf all your life must been torture for you." Jin said. Then suddenly Kiumi starts to growl and clenching her teeth together.

"I hate it so much having it in me for such a long time it's even affected my personality because now I growl whine snarl like the wolf." Kiumi said.

"Well I'm sorry Kiumi it's because you two live in the same body so you kind of have picked that out from the wolf I guess." Jin said. Then Hayate finally got attention and walked up to them.

"Come on we need to find some water and a different camp site so come along now!" Hayate ordered. When Hayate said that Kiumi lost it and growls at him making him back off away from her. Later that day when they found water got a new camping site they start settling in for the night. While that night something was happening to Kiumi in her shelter. She couldn't sleep right so she slept with her body in a curled position but later that night her nails starts to grow into claws and her teeth sharpened to a point. She felt serious pain that night. Next day when they were all getting out of there shelters Jin noticed something different to Kiumi her teeth was bigger and sharper and her nails were claws now.

"Kiumi what happened?" Jin said getting her attention. When she noticed Jin was looking at her funny she checked herself until she got to her hands.

"What's wrong with my nails there claws?" Kiumi questions herself.

"Kiumi what happened to you?" Jin said.

"I don't know I woke up and this happens uh…." She moans to herself. But when Hayate came out of his shelter his jaw dropped at what he saw and he walked closer to Kiumi.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Ryuu

Kiumi and the others survived through the last few days then when it was finally time to head back to bring the scroll they noticed something wrong.

"Where lost!" Jin yells. Then Kiumi looked at Hayate in dissapointment.

"Hayate you said you were going to mark the trees." Kiumi growls.

"Oh I guess I forgot you know it could have may slipped out of my mind." Hayate explained.

"HAYATE!" Kiumi and Jin yells.

"Im sorry." Hayate said. Suddenly they heard something coming from some bushes. "What was that!" Hayate said holding a kunie. Then I wolf came out of the bushes the wolf was all white but had weird flame like markings that goes from the head to the tip of the tail looking at them with his red eyes.

"A WOLF!" Jin said flipping backwards. Suddenly the wolf starts to giggle. "Hey whats so funny?"

"Heh sorry about that." The wolf said suddenly making Jin back up more.

"You just talked a talking wolf what the hell." Jin said.

"Hey settle down there my name is Ryuu (Means Dragon Spirit by the way) and I was send here to help you out of here." Ryuu tells to everyone.

"Wait so your like a summoning wolf." Kiumi questioned making Ryuu look at her then he took a step back from her.

"The wolf..." Ryuu thought.

"So wait who send you?" Kiumi said to the flame patterned wolf.

"Oh it was your mother Hinata Hyuuga she was really worried so she sent me." Ryuu said.

"Go figure." Kiumi thought.

"So come on you three follow me if your not lost." Ryuu said. Then the three looked at each other and starts following Ryuu out of the forest.

"Finally civalisation!" Jin screams. When we arrived in the village.

"Now go head to that tower thats when your next exam is." Ryuu said before he vanishes and they all head to the tower. When they got to the tower they see a fat man weiring a weird underwear shaped hat.

"Hello my name is Choji Achimichi and I'll show you to your next exam." The man said.

"Heh more like a fat man weiring underwear to me." Hayate whispered to himself. Suddenly without warning the man tackled Hayate to the wall.

"HAYATE!" Kiumi yells.

"Never ever call me FAT!" Choji yells. "Okay everyone follow me!" Leaving Hayate against the wall.

"Hey wait!" Hayate yells running back to them. Then we stopped seeing a room filled with people in desks.

"Uh is this a classroom?" Jin said.

"Nope this is the testing room were all of the other people will take there test." Choji explains.

"Wait hold the phone we battle the other ninja we live and survived in the forest and we take a test that doesn't make sense." Jin yells.

"Yep and if any of you fail you'll be kicked out and will never be ninja and do you remember when Kiba setted you into teams." Choji explains.

"Ya so..." Hayate said to Choji. Then he starts to have an evil grin on his face.

"Those teams will get kicked out of this years exam if any of you get a zero." Choji said. Everybodies eyes widened.

"Kick out of the exam!" Jin yelled. "Your kidding me."

"Jin come on don't be so stubborn." Hayate said. Then Jin turned to Hayate with angry eyes. Suddenly Kiumi went right in front of Jin.

"Kiumi get out of the way!" Jin yells.

"No come on he didn't ment saying that!" Kiumi yelled back. "Right Hayate." Kiumi said to Hayate making him nod.

"See he didn't ment to say that to you he had nothing else to say." Kiumi said.

"Well if you say..." Jin said.


	12. Chapter 12

"Well you three you should take your seats." Choji said. So when they first stepped into the room everyone staired at them. Suddenly one of them glared at Kiumi. Suddenly Hayate notices the man was staring at her claws at the end of her fingers. She started to growl at that person making him quickly looking away.

"Kiumi..." Hayate warned.

"Sorry..." Kiumi said back. Then when they sat in there seats they were past out a piece of paper. But when Kiumi looked at the paper her eyes widen. "But Choji how are we going to do this we never was this advance in this stuff."

"Well you better be... begin." Choji said. When they all started Jin was panicking biting onto his pencil. While Hayate sat there stairing at the pencil with no emotion at all. And Kiumi sitting there shakingly holding her pencil guessing and hopeing there right. Suddenly Kiumi caught a glimps of two jonin walking into the room spying on everyone.

"What's are they for?" Kiumi thought. Suddenly one of them peired to Kiumi and narrow his eyes. "Whats his deal" She looked down and sees her black claws. "Oh thats right."

"Hey I seen that!" One of the Jonin yelled at a weird blue haired boy. "You cheated."

"What but I didn't!" The boy said.

"We watched you we know what you did." Jonin two said pushing him out of the door. "Ok the people on his team get out."

"Man thats harsh." Hayate thought watching the two other people leaving. While they watched the two people leave Jin was sitting there still chewing his pencil.

"Uh... I have to figure out these answers but how they're way to hard!" Jin said. Suddenly he sees someone almost done so he tries to peak until Hayate got his shadow and couldn't move. The only thing he could move was his eyes but when he tries to move them Kiumi gave him a warning stare and litterly forces her claws into the table. "Man that wolf really done something to her uhh when we get back her parents are gonna freak!" Jin thought looking at his own paper and finally could move again.

"Okay times up!" Choji yells making all of our jaws drop.

"WHAT!" Jin said panicking.

"Thats right times up and if any of you who couldn't get any answers I'll give you a bonus... So if any of you want to quit I sudjest you leave." Choji said. Mostly the whole classroom left exept only Kiumi, Hayate, Jin and some other people. Suddenly Choji starts to have a weird look on his face looking like hes about to laugh.

"Whats with him?" Hayate said to himself.

"Oh sorry its just you wouldn't believe but there is no bonus!" Choji said laughing.

"What why?" Jin said.

"Because these tests are fake the real test was if anyone could handle being in a cituation of choose and to see if you can handle the pressure." Choji said.

"So that mean!" Kiumi said out loud.

"Yep you all pass." Choji said in a proud voice.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Elemental Seal

When Jin heard Choji he was furious at what he heard.

"Uh what's your problem Choji I thought I was going to have a panic attack!" Jin screams. Than Choji starts to laugh really loudly.

"Well that must been very exciting for you then.." Choji said. Suddenly Jin leaps out of his seat trying to punch Choji until Hayate used his shadow to catch him in his tracks. "Hr... well nice try on that... well you should all head back home for the last exam okay..." When Jin finally calmed himself down Hayate let his shadow go and he looks at Kiumi.

"Hey uh sorry how I acted there I just really wanted to punch him in the face right now." Jin said to Kiumi.

"Don't worry I would do it too if someone made me panicked so much about something that isn't real." Kiumi said.

"Well I'll see you guys later bye!" Hayate said before he left.

"Ya see you later Kiumi." Jin said following Hayate out of the door. When Kiumi went out of the tower she felt like she was being watched.

"Hello, anyone there?" Kiumi yelled from behind. Nothing answered so she continued walking until she reached her house but before she reached out to open it she looked at her claws. "I hope my family can handle this." She finally opens the door and walked in, suddenly she felled to her knees revealing a seal on the floor. "What... is happening?" Kiumi thought to herself. Her eyes suddenly widen when she sees her mother and father right in front of her. "Mom, D..Dad what are you doing?" Then from behind them came Ryuu. "Its that wolf that my mom send so he told them what happened." Kiumi thought.

"Alright its time to seal." Ryuu said. Then Kiumi got up to her feet barely and tries to walk up to her family until she walked into a chakra wall making her step back.

"Kiumi..." Hinata thought.

"Ok here we go.." Ryuu said. Suddenly four other wolves suddenly appeared one with a marine texter to it. Second had a thunder symbol on the side. The third looked all white with cold air coming out of his mouth. And the last was a muscular and was pitch black with brown feet. "Time to seal... five element seal!" Ryuu said. Suddenly each wolf glowed in diffrent colors and then the glowing aura of all five wolves went straight into Kiumi's arm. Kiumi suddenly screams in pain from the aura. Then suddenly her claws suddenly dissapeared back into her fingers and the canine teeth she grew sunked back to normal size teeth.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Gobi and Kyuubi

When it was all over the seal dissapeared leaving Kiumi curled up on the floor uncoxcious.

"There that will do it the wolf is sealed in." The marine colored wolf said before disapearing. Suddenly Hinata ranned to Kiumi and hold her.

"Kiumi are you alright?" Hinata said. Then Kiumi slowly open her eyes and sees her mom.

"What just happened?" Kiumi answered her. Suddenly Hinata smiles with happiness.

"Oh Im so glad your alright we heard what Ryuu said so we practiced for a sealing jutsu, but its not a complete sealing just enough so you wouldn't grow any extra parts." Hinata said.

"So does that mean I will be like Jin Uzumaki!" Kiumi said with a cheerful mood. Then the room went quiet.

"Uzumaki... like the Uzumaki?" Hinata said.

"Ya hes Jin Uzumaki the one with Kyuubi." Kiumi answered back. Then Hinatas eyes widen.

"Kyuubi!" Hinata said.

Flashback

Outside of the Leaf Village in the Forest of Death

"Naruto stop it its me Hinata do you remember?" Hinata yells. Suddenly Naruto looked at Hinata with red eyes.

"Naruto isn't here... well not anymore." Naruto said in a demonic voice. Suddenly red chakra spreads everywhere and forms around Naruto making a huge ball of red chakra. "Naruto.."

"Hinata let me out I'll handle it just let me out." Gobi said in Hinatas mind.

"Ok but be careful okay Gobi." Hinata said.

"All right just let me out!" Gobi yells. Suddenly purple chakra surrounded Hinata and forms a ball. Then when both of them cleared they both were in demon clokes Naruto's flat faced with long ears and four tails. And Hinatas long snout faced with short ears with three tails. Suddenly both of them attacked Gobi lands a bite on Kyuubis elbow making him scream. When Kyuubi tries to shake it off Gobi went flying into a rock. "KYUUBI!" Gobi yells. Suddenly he dissapeared and reapeared behind Kyuubi grabbing him with his tails. Then suddenly Kyuubi roars into the air creating a shock wave and quickly turns around and lands a scratch into Gobis face sending him flying.

"Gobi are you alright?" Hinata said.

"Don't worry Im fine but I think I need to be in my full form to beat him." Gobi said.

"But I'll..." Hinata said before Gobi innterupts.

"You'll what die no you won't if you die I would die too I wouldn't sudjested this if I knew that would happen so Im doing it." Gobi said. Then suddenly purple chakra rapidly surrounds Gobi and forms a humongous ball of chakra. Then when the chakra vanished Gobi was in his full form his black tails with diffrent color tips spreads everywhere and he slowly opens his eyes revealing purple eyes with red pupels. Then suddenly red chakra spreaded everywhere making Gobi turn away but when he look at it again the Kyuubi was at full form.

"Gobi why are you even trying, you'll just get yourself killed along with your host." Kyuubi said in a haunting voice. Gobis tails suddenly raised to his mouth.

"Shut up!" Gobi said. With out warning Gobi blew out fire straight at Kyuubi. Kyuubi narrows his eyes and a evil fox like grin shown on his face.

"You know you could be quite an idiot you do know that." Kyuubi said smirking. Suddenly Kyuubis red chakra blown away the flames and he suddenly jumps into the dark sky and shoots out a blast of chakra right at Gobi. When it hit it made a huge explosion and creates a huge crater. But when the dust and smoke cleared Gobi was gone. Suddenly Kyuubi looks up and sees Gobi in the moonlight coming straight down with electricity forming around his body.

"GO TO HELL!" Gobi yells before hitting. The electricity that was around Gobi starts coursing through Kyuubi. Gobi restrain all of Kyuubis tails with his own tails. Then Gobis eyes widen Kyuubi blasts out a huge beam of chakra knocking him into the air and crash into the ground. "Uh... That fox is way too strong." Gobi said.

"Gobi..." Hinata said worried.

Then suddenly Gobi sees Kyuubi being wrapped around with chakra and plunged to the ground. "We got him go seal him..." A man said.

"Okay..." Another said.

Suddenly the Kyuubi roars in pain and vanishes leaving Naruto on the ground and Kyuubi sealed within his new host Jin Uzumaki.

Flashback ends.

"Jin Uzumaki..." Hinata said.

"Mom are you okay?" Kiumi said. Hinata starts shaking her head and looks at Kiumi.

"Oh Im... okay... I just had a flash back... Thats all..." Hinata said trying to explain. Then Kiumi thought of something.

"Mom I got a question how you summon one of those wolves can you teach me that too?" Kiumi questioned.

"Hmph well its a bit hard are you sure I mean I don't think your that good with chakra yet and you just had a sealing jutsu performed on you are you sure?" Hinata said.

"Ya please..." Kiumi begged to her mother. Hinata starts to smile at Kiumi and lift Kiumi up with her and grabbed a scroll out from her drore. "Whats this?" Kiumi asked Hinata. Then she spreads it across the floor showing all sorts of diffrent summoning animals.

"This is the summoning scroll it for all sorts of summoning animals one like mine is the wolf, second a toad, third a snake, fourth a dog, and last but not least the falcon." Hinata said.

"Well since you had a wolf one I think I'll go with that because Im not so comfortable with the others." Kiumi said.

"Ok then it settled now Kiumi, hold out your hand I need your blood to sign your name on here." Hinata said. Suddenly Kiumi had a weird look on her.

"Blo..blood.." Kiumi said.

"Yes now pull out your hand I just need to cut your finger and you can sign." Hinata said. Slowly Kiumi puts out her hand to Hinata. She suddenly grabs a kunie and sliced her finger making her bite her lip in pain. Kiumi starts to right her name on the scroll and when she finished Hinata wrapped a bandage around her finger. "Ok copy me ok." Hinata said. She did some hand signs and placed her hand on the floor and summoned a wolf. "Ok now you try." Suddenly Kiumi did the hand signs and placed her hand on the floor and in a puff of smoke a wolf cub appeared the wolf had cute big blue eyes and white fur with some strange blue markings under his eyes and on the sides of his belly. The wolf was also was wearing a golden earing on his right side of his ear. When the wolf turned to see Kiumi the wolf starts to wag his tail and tackles Kiumi.

"Hey whats your problem get off of me!" Kiumi said at the little wolf. When the wolf finally jumps off of her she got on to her feet again and bends down to the wolf.

"Heh sorry my name is Tsuki (Means moon sorry about that internets not working) whats yours?" Tsuki questioned.

"Oh umm... Kiumi Uchiha." Kiumi answered petting the wolf.

"Kiumi Uchiha wow another Uchiha thats amazing!" Tsuki said with his eyes opened really wide.

"Don't be sooo exited yet Tsuki Sasuke Uchiha is here too." Kiumi said.

"Can I meet him?" Tsuki questioned.

"Yep come on he's other there by the window sill." Kiumi answered. So Tsuki follows Kiumi and went up to Sasuke. "Hey dad do you want to meet Tsuki." Kiumi said. When Sasuke turned and sawn the wolf his left eye starts to twitch.

"Uh more wolves..." Sasuke thought.

"Im so glad to meet you Uchiha my name is Tsuki." Tsuki said with his tail still wagging high in the air. Sasuke just stands there and looks at the wolf.

"Why is it always wolves why couldn't it be anything else like a cat..." Sasuke thought again.

"Um dad are you alright?" Kiumi questioned making Sasuke snap out of it.

"Oh ya Im fine..." Sasuke said back.

"Are you sure you seem twitchy?" Kiumi said. Suddenly Sasuke starts to twitch more.

"Ya Im fine its just I never have a break with these wolves around here." Sasuke finally said. Tsuki starts to growl at Sasuke.

"A break what do you mean a break!" Tsuki said in anger. Suddenly Tsuki lands a bite on Sasukes arm.

"Hinata help get this wolf off of me!" Sasuke said spinning in circles trying to shake Tsuki off.

"Okay just stand still okay." Hinata said walking closer to Sasuke. She grabs onto Tsukis mouth and pulls him off of Sasuke and give Tsuki to Kiumi. "Tsuki don't bite people like that okay." Hinata said to the wolf.

"Okay." Tsuki said to her back.

That night

"Hey Tsuki do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Kiumi asks Tsuki.

"Okay!" Tsuki said in a joyful voice. So Kiumi turns off the lights and got in her bed with Tsuki on top of her blankets.

"Good night." Kiumi said in a yawn.

"Good night Kiumi." Tsuki said back.

In her mind

Kiumi wakes up in front of Gobis cage.

"Oh its you again." Kiumi said to Gobi.

"Ya and its you the little Uchiha with the Rennigan." Gobi said. Kiumi eyes widen.

"Rennigan whats the Rennigan?" Kiumi asks Gobi. Suddenly Gobi starts to laugh.

"Oh its for you to find out soon enough my dear." Gobi said.

"Soon enough what do you mean?" Kiumi questioned. Suddenly everything went white and she wakes up in her room with Tsuki.

"Oh Kiumi your awake!" Tsuki said wagging his tail. Then she looks at Tsukis cute blue eyes.

"Ya and I see your awake too." Kiumi said to Tsuki. Kiumi jumps off her bed and then notices the clock. "SHIT!" Kiumi yells making Tsuki jump.

"What is it?" Tsuki said.

"IM LATE... Tsuki you should go now I'll summon you when I need to okay." Kiumi asked.

"Okay see you later." Tsuki said before dissapearing. When Kiumi quickly got ready she runs down the stairs and runs out of the door.

At the exam

"Hey Hayate have you seen Kiumi?" Jin asked Hayate.

"No not until yesterday oh man if she doesn't show shes going to be disqualified." Hayate said. Suddenly they both sees Kiumi running onto the arena.

"Kiumi you made it!" Jin said happily. Suddenly he noticed her claws were gone. "Hey what happened to your claws."

"My mom sealed the wolf with a diffrent seal a more stronger one but doesn't completely seal it thou." Kiumi said to Jin.

"Oh..." Hayate said in dissapointment. Suddenly they heard the announcer. "Oh its going to start."

"Ok this is a knock out or death challenge who ever are the last ones standing will be Genin ninja so first up is Kiumi and Amaaya so all the rest of you go up there and watch the fight." The man said pointing upward.

"Good luck Kiumi." Hayate said.

"Hmph trying to wish her luck what a joke." A voice called to them. They suddenly turned and see Saaya with her dog Akita.

"How bout you shut up dog breathe!" Hayate yelled. When Hayate said that Kiumi nearlied died of laughing.

"Grr... WHAT DID YOU CALL ME... SHADOW BOY!" Saaya said back.

"I called you dog breathe!" Hayate yelled before he left.

"Grr... Is that your friend?" Saaya questioned.

"Yes so..." Kiumi said. Then Saaya starts to glare at Kiumi.

"Then Im glad to kick your butt!" Saaya said. Suddenly Kiumi starts to growl at her making her back away.

"Ya right afraid of a little growl from a girl Im sooo scared." Kiumi said.

"Begin!" The man suddenly said.

Suddenly Saaya and Akita runs at Kiumi. "Fang over Fang!" Saaya said. Then they both starts spinning together like a drill and heads straight at Kiumi pushing her into a wall.

"KIUMI!" Hayate and Jin both said. Suddenly when Amaaya and Abita jumps out of Kiumis way Jin and Hayate heard something that they didn't believed.

"Summoning jutsu!" Kiumi yells. In a poof of smoke Tsuki appears and looks at Kiumi. Everyone on the stadium starts laughing at the little wolf pup making Kiumi angry. The wolf starts whimpering and Kiumi couldn't take it anymore and suddenly starts yelling. "DON'T LAUGH!" She yells making everyone shut there mouths. "Tsuki are you okay?"

"No not really I hate crowds but I'll still help." Tsuki said.

"Thats great see her with the dog we haft to take her out okay." Kiumi said pointing at the big dog.

"Uh Kiumi I can't that dogs to huge you got to summon another wolf to help I won't be able to do this alone." Tsuki said.

"Okay but this is really wasting my chakra." Kiumi said. She does the summoning jutsu and in a puff of smoke a black wolf appeared looking at Kiumi with his green eyes.

"My name is Twilight what do you need me for?" Twilight askes.

"We need to take her out okay." Kiumi said.

"Understood!" Twilight said. Suddenly Twilight starts running at Amaaya.

"Wait what are you..." Kiumi said. Soon after Twilight chomps his huge jaw on Saayas arm. Amaaya suddenly lets out a horrible murdering scream and grabs on to the wolf.

"Abita... Help me get this wolf off!" Saaya said. Suddenly Akita runs at the wolf and tackles him away making Twilight let go of her arm.

"Twilight!" Tsuki yells. Then Twilight slowly got up and starts growling at Amaaya and Abita and looks back at Tsuki and Kiumi.

"Im fine, now come on!" Twilight ordered.

"Ok lets go Tsuki!" Kiumi said to Tsuki. Suddenly Kiumi and Tsuki starts running and Kiumi starts charging up a chidori making Saayas eyes widen and quickly dodges.

"How do you know that jutsu?" Saaya asks.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Like Father Like Daughter

"How did you know that jutsu?" Saaya asks. Then Kiumi's chidori starts to vanish and she stares at Saaya.

"Did you know... my last name is Uchiha and my father is Sasuke he taught me this jutsu a few years ago?" Kiumi said to Saaya.

Flashback

In the woods Sasuke brought young Kiumi for something special. "Hey dad why did you bring me here?" Kiumi questioned. Sasuke turns to Kiumi and smiles.

"Im going to teach you something that my sensei teached me long ago." Sasuke answered. Kiumi suddenly turned and looks at Sasuke's hand and sees electricity charging through his hand and starts forming into a ball making her gasp.

"What's this dad?" Kiumi questioned.

"This is what my sensei taught me the chidori... and now I'm going to teach it to you." Sasuke said to Kiumi.

"But thats looks so hard I don't think..." Kiumi said before Sasuke interupts bending down to his daughter holding her hands.

"Yes you can... I believe that you can use this jutsu, because your special to me, and you are a Uchiha." Sasuke said making Kiumi look up at her dad. Suddenly a little smile appears on Kiumi's face.

(Aw is this a great flashback or what!)

"Thanks dad!" Kiumi said.

"Your welcome Kiumi... now this is how you do it concintrate your chakra into your hand and make it have a form you got it Kiumi?" Sasuke said. She nodds her head and closes her eyes and took a deep breathe and holds out her hand. But then Kiumi starts to stumble back clenching her teeth together and chakra like electricity starts to form in her hand. Suddenly the electricity back fires and Kiumi flips to the ground. "Kiumi are you alright!?" Sasuke screams running to Kiumi.

"Uh... I thinks so was I doing it right?" Kiumi said.

"Kinda you got the form right but you weren't consintrating enough." Sasuke answers.

"I guess your right." Kiumi said slowly getting back on to her feet. Sasuke notices the sky.

"Well its getting late we should go home and rest up for tommorow ok Kiumi!" Sasuke said to Kiumi.

Flashback ends

"He told me I was special to him and taught me this jutsu that he learned from his own sensei thats why I know this jutsu." Kiumi told Saaya. Saaya starts to smirk making Tsuki growl.

"What's so funny?" Tsuki growls.

"Nothing its just how are you special to him you don't even look special at all to me you look more like a loser than special." Saaya said. Suddenly Kiumi runs straight at her.

"Tsuki grab her leg and Twilight grab her arm!" Kiumi ordered. Twilight suddenly launched himself at Saaya grabbing on to her arm and Tsuki grabbed and starts knawing on her leg.

"Get off of me!" Saaya yells. She suddenly sees Kiumi charging up a second chidori. But then when Kiumi starts running towards Saaya with the chidori Akita suddenly appears in front of her and the chidori hit sending the dog backwards towards a wall. "AKITA!" Saaya suddenly yells. She finally got the wolves to lose there grip with her and she quickly catches Akita and hits the wall from the impact. "Akita are you all right?" She questions. Then she notices a burn mark on his chest. "I... I quit." She suddenly says making Kiumis jaw drop.

"Quit why if you quit now you'll..." Kiumi said before Saaya interupts.

"I DONT CARE ANYMORE!" Saaya said with tears filling in her eyes. "You hurt Akita..." She said holding Akita close to her. "If he this badly hurt than so be it I don't care about this stupid exam."

"Saaya..." Kiumi mumbled.

"It seems Saaya is quiting the match so Kiumi Uchiha is the winner!" The announcer said. With that the medic ninja came in and took Akita and Saaya with them and Kiumi comes up to her friends.

"Congradiutions Kiumi you won!" Jin said smiling. But Kiumi shakes her head and looks at Jin.

"No not actually she quitted because my chidori really hurten Akita." Kiumi answered.

"Really she just quit to protect her dog why would she do that?" Jin said. Hayate narrowed his eyes at Jin.

"Do you understand she is from the Inuzuka clan everyone from that clan have there own dog to train with and protect shes like Kiba and Akamaru you know those guys right?" Hayate explained.

"Ya you mean the weird guy with the big dog earlier?" Jin said.

"Yes..." Hayate answers.

"Oh..." Jin mumbles. Suddenly Tsuki and Twilight came from behind Kiumi. "Aw... This one is so cute!" Jin said picking up Tsuki. Suddenly Twilight starts to glare at Jin and growls.

"Put the pup down!" Twilight orders.

"Hey don't worry Twilight Im fine." Tsuki said.

"Hey Kiumi who are these two?" Hayate questioned making Kiumi look at him.

"Oh these two the one that is in Jin's arms is Tsuki and this one is Twilight I just met him." Kiumi answered. Suddenly Hayate bends down and tries to pet Twilight but then Twilight growls and backs away.

"What's with you?" Hayate questioned.

"Nothing its just I don't like humans so much." Twilight answers.

"Ya but what about Kiumi?" Hayate questioned to Twilight making him turn to Kiumi.

"I don't mind her she summon wolves the ones that don't I don't like." Twilight said. Then Hayate went up and looks at Kiumi in curiosity.

"So you just met when?" Hayate said to Kiumi.

"Just today in battle." She answers. Hayates eyes widened.

"In battle and you two worked together perfectly that's amazing!" Hayate said.

"Well... not perfectly when I summoned him he already starts running at Saaya without me telling him." Kiumi said making Twilight growl.

"WELL IM SORRY!" Twilight yells.

"Hey could you let me go now!" Tsuki asks.

"Uh...ok." Jin said letting the pup go. Tsuki starts running towards Kiumi and wags his tail.

"Aw Tsuki." Kiumi said bending down and petting him. "You were great down there I'm so proud of you." Kiumi said.

"Really you two Kiumi your chidori was amazing are you tired thou?" Tsuki asks.

"Ya a little bit but I'll be fine." Kiumi said. Hayate suddenly looks at Kiumi with shock.

"Kiumi how did you use that jutsu the chidori?" Hayate questioned.

"Remember my father is Sasuke Uchiha he taught me this jutsu a few years ago because I am special to him." Kiumi said.

"That's still was amazing Kiumi the chidori is a very high level jutsu." Hayate said.

"Hey do I get some appreciation!?" Twilight yells. Kiumi bend down and stares into Twilights eyes then a small smile creeped on her face.

"Yes, you were awesome too Twilight." Kiumi said.

Ok end of chapter 15 of Naruto Demon Runners Im sorry for any Saaya Inuzuka fans out there I wanted it to be a little dramatic so see you later and review me on any ideas you have or tell me how you like this chapter so see you later BioVenom OUT!


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto Demon Runners

By BioVenom

Chapter 16 Natu's Forsaken Past

"Next up is Jin Uzumaki vs Natu Ozaku!" The announcer yells. Kiumi notices Jin's reation when he said who was facing him. Suddenly Jin looks down and sees Natu waiting for him but Jin didn't moved. But then Jin felt something on his elbow and when he looked it was Kiumi.

"Jin don't be scared, now go down there and show him who's boss ok Jin?" Kiumi said to Jin.

"Thank's Kiumi." Jin said with a smile on his face. He suddenly jumps down off from the railing and lands on his feet.

"Begin!" The announcer yells.

Jin starts a battle with his shadow clones surrounding Natu from every corner. But Natu didn't moved instead he closes his red eyes and pushes out his hands making a wave of sand heading straight and hitting every shadow clone. Suddenly Natu notices every shadow clone was gone but he couldn't see Jin.

Suddenly he looks up and sees Jin up in the air trying to land a punch. Natu suddenly narrow his eyes and a evil grin crept on his face. Suddenly sand starts forming around Natu making a ball of sand. When Jin made a impact with the sand everyone gasps.

Hayate looks at Jin's hand and notices it's bleeding. Jin jumps off the sand and gets back up from the ground holding his hand. "My hand that sand is hard as rock it nearlied broken my knuckles." Jin thought. "But still if he can do that, how am I going to hit him?" Suddenly the sand starts to move away from where Natu's face was revealing his eyes staring at Jin.

"So is that all you got...?" Natu said. He closes his eyes and starts to laugh. "That was pointless why don't you just give up all ready?"

"I won't... If I do now I won't be able to pass this exam." Jin complaints. Natu slowly closes his eyes.

"Oh well if you don't give up now..." He opens his eyes again. "I will kill you imidiately." Natu said. Then with out warning a huge bunch of sand comes streaming from behind Natu. "Die..."

"Jin!" Kiumi yells.

"He's...doomed." Hayate said sadly. Kiumi suddenly looks away from the battle and looks straight at Hayate.

"He's not doomed." Kiumi answers back growling. When the sand hit Jin was buried.

"It looks like Jin Uzumaki is..." The announcer said before he was interupted by a small shake from the ground.

"Hmmm... What's this?" Natu said. The ground suddenly started to glow red and then a burst of shadow clones comes from the ground and throws over dosens of kunies at Natu. But before it hit a bunch of sand blocked the attack.

"Wait I wonder if physical hits don't work than..." Jin thought. Suddenly every shadow clone pulls out an explosive tag and attach it to a kunie and throws it at Natu. When the sand blocks all of the kunies the explosive tags on it explodes right by Natus face sending him side ways.

Jin suddenly stops noticing the other half of Natu's face that hit the wall it was shattered into pieces on the ground. "Is he human?" Jin thoughted before taking a few steps back at the Natu figure with the half shattered face. Suddenly a haunting disturbing voice made shivers go down his spine.

"J...Jin you really need to learn." Natu said.

"Learn what?" Jin said.

"To not show your blood." Natu said pointing at his hand making him gasp.

"My blood what do you mean?" Jin questioned. Suddenly Natu starts to have an evil grin and sand starts forming on his shattered part of his face. But then Natu slowly got his face off of the wall and looks down. Natu slowly lifts up his head revealing his once red eyes are now yellow.

"It makes him hungry." Natu said. Suddenly a hand made out of sand came out from the ground and hits him against the ground.

"Uh oh..." Kiumi mumbled catching Hayates attention.

"What do you mean uh oh?" Hayate questioned. Then Kiumi turned to Hayate.

"Do you know who is Natus father, Hayate?" Kiumi said.

"No why whats wrong?" Hayate answered.

"Its Gaara thats his father." Kiumi said. Hayates eyes suddenly widen and he stares at Natu.

"Shikaku...So that explains the sand." Hayate mumbles. Jin suddenly starts coughing up blood and tries to lift the huge hand.

"Its no use Jin.." Natu said. The hand starts gripping tighter. "Stop resisting."

"I have no choice I got to use Kyuubi's chakra.." Jin said in his mind. Suddenly Jin closes his eyes and reopens them revealing his blood red eyes his teeth starts growing fangs and his nails grown into claws. He suddenly starts moving the hand away from him and quickly gets out of it.

"But how?" Natu said to himself. Then he notices Jins eyes. "What? It can't be the... Kyuubi" He said with tears filled in his eyes. Suddenly Jin lifted his head up at Natu.

"How did you know about Kyuubi?" Jin said. Then Jin noticed something weird about Natu he was crying.

"My father used to tell me about his battle with Naruto all the time and how he used the Kyuubi's chakra to wake him up from his jutsu..." Natu said with tears filled within his demonic eyes. "But... then when he was weak and was about to die..."

Flashback

Gaara was sent to the hospital from a sirius injury from a mission he had 46 broken bones 3 fractured and 2 internal injuries. His son Natu visit him that time in the hospital.

"Hey dad how are yo..." Natu said before he noticed a seal around him. "Dad?" Suddenly a jonin blocked Natu from entering the seal.

"Kid you shouldn't be in here leave!" The jonin. Suddenly Gaara starts screaming in pain. "Leave now!"

"But why he's my dad what's going on?" Natu questioned.

"I don't care who you are you haft to leave!" The jonin said. But then sand starts surrounding Gaara. "Oh no leave now!" But before Natu could react Gaara suddenly launches a sand like arm at the jonin and Natu looks back at his dad.

"Dad?" Natu mumbles quivering in fear. He sees more of the sand gathering into his body making him bigger every minute. Then Gaaras eyes turned black and yellow and his teeth grew extremely large with drewl coming straight down. Suddenly another jonin came in front of Natu. He suddenly grabs Natu and bring him by Gaara and suddenly unroll a scroll in front of both of them. "Wait what are you..." Natu said before he interupts.

"Saving your dads life... Sand Seal!" The jonin yells before he hits his palms down on the scroll. The scroll suddenly lets out a ink like chakra hooking to both Natu and Gaara.

Then Gaara sand suddenly starts dropping off from Gaara and the sand went straight into Natu's back. Natu screams in pain and collaspes after the seal was done.

Flashback end

"I was chosen as the new Shikaku host to save my dads life but..." Natu said his yellow eyes looking at his hands.

"Natu... I know your feeling how you got sealed with a demon I know..." Jin said before Natu interupts.

"That's not it I I lost my father he died after Shikaku was sealed inside me you still have your father but I don't." Natu yells.

"Hey Hayate do you know what's going on down there?" Kiumi asks.

"I don't know but I know one thing Natu is crying." Hayate said.

"Why?" Kiumi said looking at Natu.

Suddenly Natu lifted his head again and his eyes are back to plain red and he lifts up one of his arms and another sand arm came straight at Jin. He suddenly starts charging up a Rassengan and charge it at the sand like hand.

When it hit it caused sand to explode everywhere. When the sand spreaded it was nearly impossible to see the other oppenent. Then Natu notices something red glowing in the other side and his eyes open really wide when he finally noticed. Jin was using the Kyuubi's chakra for his Rassengan and charges it directly at Natu. When the sand tried to block it the Rassengan went straight through and hits Natu so hard he went spinning into the wall behind him.

"Natu Ozaku is knock out so the Winner is Jin Uzumaki!" The announcer yells. Everyone cheered for Jin and he bows to the crowd while he starts walking up to Kiumi and Hayate.

"Wow Jin you were amazing!" Kiumi said.

"Ya and the tequences were unique and divine I can't beleive you took out Natu like that." Hayate said.

"Well it took a while but when the sand spreaded across the arena I thought instead of using a normal Resengan I disided to use a Kyuubi Resengan and it work." Jin said in a very proud voice.

"Hmph well I'm going to get a bathroom break so be right back!" Kiumi said before leaving. When she was walking down and finally reached the bathroom she heard someone talking.

"Do you think the Jinjeriki is here Tieshi?" Someone said.

"Yes of course they are you dim wit theres over three of them in here one is the Shukaku second is Kyuubi and third and last Gobi." Tieshi explained. Her eyes suddenly widen and she takes a few steps back before she starts running. "What was that?" When Kiumi finally got to her friends they quickly turned around and saw Kiumi really scared.

"What's wrong?" Hayate questioned.

"The Akaski there here we haft to go and get Natu and get out of here!" Kiumi said.

"Wait but I nevered been called down yet I should stay I'm not a Jinjeriki you two should leave and take Natu with you until there gone." Hayate said.

"Wait why Natu?" Jin said confused.

"Weren't you paying attention he's a Jinjeriki too." Kiumi growls.

"Well now you tell me come on if there here they could find us really soon!" Jin ordered. So both Jin and Kiumi starts running and looking through the arena for Natu until they pulled to a stop were Natu was holding by two people with black clokes with red clouds.

One of them have really pale skin with long golden streak hair and golden eyes. And the other has Claw like iron knuckles and has green eyes with green hair.

"Oh no they got...mmhmm!" Jin said before Kiumi covered his mouth.

"Shh... Do you want to get caught too!?" Kiumi whispers. She slowly look away from Jin and look at the two Akaski members that got Natu.

"Let me go!" Natu said trying to get out of there grafts.

"Hmph there's no where to run boy!" The golden haired girl said.

"Ya stop resisting!" Tieshi said. Jin finally got his away from Kiumi's grip and went in front of the Akaski.

"Jin your an idiot!" Kiumi thought.

"Oh look that boy has whisker marks that got to be the Kyuubi Jinjeriki." The golden haired girl said.

"Oh no they know I got to react to save both of them but how...what of course." Kiumi thought. She bend down against the wall and did some hand signs and hits her hand to the ground. "Summoning jutsu." She whispers. Suddenly from the puff of smoke a large goldened fur wolf with white marks came out.

"My name is Lunus what do you want me to do for you?" She asks.

"I want you to scare those two Akaski there okay." Kiumi asks.

"Got it!" Lunus replies. She suddenly jumps from behind where Kiumi was hiding and starts growling at the two Akaski.

"That wolf is soo HUGE!" The golden haired girl said. Suddenly the wolf attacks Tieshi on the leg. "TIESHI!" She yells.

"Uh go I'll be fine just go!" Tieshi yells.

"Okay!" She said before she left.

Bloopers 

Yes bloopers Im just trying something new and who doesn't like bloopers I LOVE THEM

1. They show hularious mistakes

2. They are funny

3. They laugh at themselves

Jins rassengan vs Amayas snakes

Amaya suddenly lets out a bunch of snakes out of her mouth heading straight at them. "Rassengan!" Jin yells. But when Jin starts running with the rassengan he suddenly trips over a root landing flat on his face. "Ow... could someone give me an hand." Jin said.

"Don't worry Im coming!" Kiumi yells. So Kiumi lifts Jin right up and Jin starts to turn red from embarrassment.

"That must been so embarrassing." Hayate said to himself.

Announcer screw up

"Ok next up is Jin Uzumaki and Matu Okaku... wait I mean Natu Ozaku lol sorry everyone!" The announcer apologizes.

Tsukis bad aim

1

"A break what do you mean a break?" Tsuki growls. Suddenly Tsuki tries to bite Sasukes arm but instead the wolf accidenly misses and hits the window.

2

"A break what do you mean a break?" Tsuki growls. Suddenly Tsuki lands a bite on Sasukes ***** (Clue it starts with a p and ends with an nis).

"OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!" Sasuke screams so loud the whole village heard him.

Thats all of it for now see you later BioVenom out PEACE!

Review down here if you want me to continue with the bloopers


End file.
